geometry_dash_playersfandomcom-20200214-history
Titanium Core
Titanium Core is a 2 player demon level by KR0N0S, and was verified by JackTheFroster. This level features a lot of unique gameplay. Gameplay The level starts with a moderately tricky mini ship part which requires some good timings to move over the hazards. The robot part that comes next features moving obstacle to make it harder. After this, a short cube sequence will be next before the transition to the ball part. The ball part itself is rather tricky, as players would need to memorize which orbs should be used, and the player needs to be careful when the level reverses. Another ship part would appear next, and the player would need to move through moving blocks. The player would then return to the ball mode, this time however, it solely focuses on orb mashing. A mini UFO part would come right after the ball part. However, instead of dodging over obstacles, the player will be placed inside a "chamber". Here, there will be a countdown, and UFO needs to reach the top and bottom of the screen for a certain amount of time to not crash afterwards. If the player survives this, the UFO would look as if it was "charged", as red glows surrounds it. The next section first starts as a ship mode, and a wave mode somewhere in the middle. However, out of the player's view, this part is actually a dual part. Using the 2-player mechanics, the second player will control the ship/wave normally, and the the first player will will cause the second player to shoot beams to clear out obstacles if tapped. Three obstacles must be shot at to progress. It then turns to an auto part, as the level reaches the drop part of the song. The level's name would appear right before the final part of the level.. For the final part, the player will be placed in a box with laser beams they'll need to avoid. This part features unique gameplay. The player is still in 2-Player mode. Here, the second player would move the ship as it normally would; vertically. The first player, however, will control the horizantal movement of the ship (this is an illusion; only the box moves). After a series of beams shot, the level would end, and the same logo seen before would reappear at the end, along with the text "FOR SKYJAX". User Coins # The first coin is located in the first ball part. You would see a coin floating. Simply move up to claim it and hit a blue orb right under it to return to the main route. # The second one is located at the part where the player can shot beams. For the final destructible obstacle, instead of shooting the obstacle on top, shoot the one below, as it would reveal a coin. # The final coin can be received during the final part of the level. By moving to the far right, you would be able to get a coin. Beware though, as it is possible to crash into the wall in the process. Trivia * JackTheFroster, the verifier, over 8k attempts to verify the level. * This level is 3rd place winner in Viprin's CC5 (Unknown Results). **However, Viprin admitted that it could've been the 2nd place winner instead. * This level is somewhat disliked, as the amount of likes received doesn't seem to make up for the level's total downloads compared to other levels. * Unfortunately, popular Geometry Dash players don't seem to play this level. Category:Demon Levels Category:User Created Levels Category:Featured Levels Category:Long Levels